Jeśli świat skończy się jutro
by Estriella
Summary: Przelotne spojrzenie na wydarzenia poprzedzające egzekucję Kuchiki Rukii.


_Ichigo spojrzał na nią z taką złością i determinacją, że nieświadomie cofnęła się o krok. Ale chwilę później pozwoliła, by jej serce wypełniła nadzieja, przed którą wzbraniała się tak długo, wiedząc z całą pewnością, że jest złudna._  
 _Nagle zrozumiała znaczenie słów Inoue Orichime:_  
 _"Nawet jeśli świat skończy się jutro, nie będę czuła strachu. Wiem, że Ichigo będzie przy mnie"._  
 _Jakby sama myśl, że ten niepozorny nastolatek wytrwa u jej boku nawet gdy dojdzie do najgorszego, była wystarczająca, by zniszczyć jej wahanie._  
 _Ichigo nie mógł, nawet za tysiąc lat, stać się wystarczająco silny, by rzucić wyzwanie potędze Gotei 13, ale jakoś, ta świadomość podparta chłodną logiką, nie wzbudziła w niej strachu. Nie bała się dłużej._  
 _Cokolwiek miała przynieść przyszłość, nawet jeśli była to jej własna śmierć, nie żałowała niczego. Przekazanie swoich mocy temu człowiekowi było najlepszą decyzją w całym jej życiu i wiedziała, że w zamian za tę przyjaźń, którą jej ofiarował, tę bezwarunkową przyjaźń i wsparcie aż po kres istnienia, była gotowa poświęcić wszystko co jej zostało._

Abarai Rengi, jeden z bachorów Rukongai, którego udało się dojść na szczyt, był znany w Gotei 13 ze swego porywczego temperamentu i ogromnego potencjału. Nie był geniuszem pokroju Hitsugayi Toushirou, kapitana dziesiątej dywizji, albo Gina Ichimaru, kapitana trzeciej dywizji, ale sam fakt, iż w czterdzieści lat zdołał awansować z ucznia Akademii, który nie potrafił wyczarować prostego zaklęcia kidou, do rangi wicekapitana, był godny pochwały. Co ważniejsze jednak, był tylko o krok do osiągnięcia Bankai, który posiadali jedynie shinigami rangi kapitańskiej.  
Ale to, co rzeczywiście było mocną stroną Renjiego, choć nie wszyscy zdawali sobie z tego sprawę, to jego niezłomny charakter. Dzięki niezachwianej woli i pewności siebie, był odporny na wpływy innych i manipulacje otoczenia. Jego inteligencja i instynkt przetrwania, które musiał nabyć by przetrwać w siedemdziesiątej ósmej dzielnicy Rukongai, dawały mu wyraźną przewagę nad rówieśnikami. Był to jeden z powodów, dla których kapitan Kuchiki Byakuya przyjął go do swojej dywizji, choć z pozoru nie wydawał się wpasowywać w schemat. Drugim powodem była jego znajomość z Rukią Kuchiki, siostrą kapitana Kuchiki.  
To właśnie Rukia zaprzątała teraz myśli Renjiego. Martwił się o nią. Był na nią wściekły. Miał do niej żal. Tęsknił za nią. Kochał ją. Tak wiele emocji budziła w nim ta drobna kobieta, że czasem nie dowierzał.  
Poznał ją gdy miała dwadzieścia lat. W świetle wszelkich praw i norm Soul Society, była tylko dzieckiem. Już wtedy była mniejsza niż wszystkie dzieciaki w około, ale szybko udowodniła mu, że potrafi o siebie zadbać. Od tamtej pory Renji był przy niej zawsze, razem rośli, stawali się silniejsi, mądrzejsi. Razem pochowali swoich przyjaciół, którzy nie zdołali przetrwać okrucieństwa Rukongai i razem się z niego wyrwali, znajdując nowy cel: zostać shinigami.  
Gdy dołączyli do Akademii, mówiono im, że nie podołają. Byli wszakże tylko bezpańskimi kundlami z Inazuri. Ale pomimo trudności nigdy się nie poddawali. Czerpali siłę z siebie na wzajem i snuli dalekie plany ich wspólnej przyszłości w Gotei 13, ani przez moment nie wątpiąc, że ukończą Akademię w ciągu czterech lat.  
A wtedy w ich życie wdarł się szlachcic, Kuchiki Byakuya, kapitan szóstej dywizji, na którego widok szare dusze kuliły się w sobie. Wieści niosły, że jego jego spojrzenie wystarczy, by poczuć się nikim i Renji nie wierzył w to aż do dnia, w którym przez przypadek jego oczy nie spotkały szarych, zimnych jak arktyczny lodowiec oczu Kuchiki Byakuyi. I Renji uwierzył. Szlachcic nie patrzył na niego z pogardą, jak oczekiwał. Ten mężczyzna patrzył na niego z taką obojętnością, jakby nie znaczył nic, jakby nie istniał i Renji przez tę krótką chwilę, która mogła trwać jedynie pół sekundy, poczuł się tak, jakby naprawdę był nikim.  
Ku powszechnemu zdumieniu wszystkich uczniów Akademii, radości Rukii i rozpaczy Renjiego, którą maskował dzielnie pod sztucznym uśmiechem, Kuchiki Byakuya zdecydował się przyjąć Rukię do swego szlacheckiego klanu. To był początek i koniec zarazem. Koniec ich długoletniej przyjaźni i początek obsesyjnego pragnienia Renjiego, by pewnego dnia prześcignąć Kuchiki Byakuye; by wywołać w jego pustym spojrzeniu emocje, których nie ukazałby nigdy brudnemu bachorowi z Rukongai.  
To była najgorsza decyzja, jaką Renji podjął w całym swoim życiu, a przynajmniej tak sądził do dziś. Wtedy, czterdzieści lat temu, zerwał kontakty z Rukią, nie chcąc sparzać jej problemów. Znał ścisły rygor, z którego słynęły rody szlacheckie. Nie chciał, by była postrzegana u boku kogoś takiego jak on i nie chciał, by musiała wybierać między rodziną, o jakiej zawsze marzyła, choć nigdy o tym głośno nie wspominała, a przyjacielem z dzieciństwa, u boku którego nauczyła się przeżyć i przetrwać w okrutnej dziczy życia pozagrobowego.  
Teraz, prowadząc ją zakutą w kajdany, przez wąski korytarz szóstej dywizji, prowadzący do części więziennej, wiedział, że tamta decyzja była niczym, w porównaniu do tej, którą podjął dwa dni temu, gdy w końcu zdobył się w sobie i poprosił swojego kapitana o pozwolenie, by własnoręcznie pochwycić przestępce, Kuchiki Rukię i sprowadzić ją z powrotem do Soul Society. Myślał, nie, on wierzył każdą cząstką swojej duszy, że w ten sposób jej pomaga; że w porównaniu do innych, którzy mogliby zostać po nią wysłani, on mógłby być przynajmniej delikatny; że mógłby przekonać ją do powrotu i poddaniu się karze bez walki, co zapewne złagodziłoby jej wyrok.  
Mylił się. Miał ochotę wrzeszczeć z frustracji i walić głową w ścianę, nie mogąc uwierzyć, jak głupi był. Czy czterdzieści lat rozłąki naprawdę mogło ją tak zmienić? Oczywiście, ze tak. Czemu nie wziął tego pod uwagę? Sądził, że wciąż będzie tą samą łobuzerską dziewczyną, która razem z nim każdego dnia kradła wodę w Rukongaiu i podkładała nogi starym prykom, którzy próbowali za nimi gonić i złoić im skórę za ten obrzydliwy występek.  
Idąca przed nim kobieta nie była Rukią jaką znał. jej plecy były proste, krok miarowy i pełen niewymuszonej gracji, nawet w tych okolicznościach. Rzeczywiście stałaś się szlachcianką, pomyślał z pewną dozą goryczy. Nie mógł sobie dłużej wyobrazić, by ta kobieta rywalizowała z nim o to, kto splunie dalej, albo o to, kto zje pierwszy posiłek bez użycia rąk.  
Głuche skrzypienie drzwi cele wyrwało go z rozmyśleń. Rukia bez żadnej zachęty weszła pokojwo do środka małego pomieszczenia i usiadła na prostym krześle, tyłem do krat. Złość w Renjim sięgała zenitu. Rukia, ta dzika, pełna życia Rukia jaką kiedyś znał, nigdy nie powinna skończyć w klatce! Nie wiedział tylko, na kogo powinien skierować swój gniew. Na nią? Na siebie? Na swojego kapitana? Na tego człowieka, któremu oddała swoje moce?  
\- Zostałeś porucznikiem. I to w dywizji mojego brata. Nie spodziewałam się tego. Gratulacje, Renji - przemówiła w w końcu, melodyjnym, cichym głosem, którego od dawna nie słyszał. Brzmiał obco i znajomo zarazem. Obco, bo nie było w nim złośliwości i rozbawienia, jak kiedyś i znajomo, bo wciąż wyczuwał w nim ciepło i miłość, jak dawniej. Wciąż był dla niej ważny.  
Ta niespodziewana myśl sprawiła, że nagle chciał się rozpłakać. Zamiast tego powiedział coś, czego nie zamierzał:  
\- Kapitan już na pewno ciągnie za sznurki, żeby cię stąd wyciągnąć.  
\- Wątpię w to - odparła spokojnie. Nie wydawała się wątpić w swoje słowa. To na powrót go rozjuszyło.  
\- Przestań pieprzyć - warknął. - To twój brat!  
Pokręciła głową, wprawiając w ruch jej czarne włosy, znacznie dłuższe niż pamiętał i bardziej lśniące, nawet w półmroku więzienia.  
\- Nie. On mnie zabije.

Kuchiki Byakuya, dwudziesta ósma głowa szlachetnego klanu Kuchiki, kapitan szóstej dywizji, uczeń Bogini Błysku i syn zmarłego Genrisu Kuchiki, nigdy w całym swoim długim istnieniu, nie czuł się bardziej rozdarty.  
Dwie obietnice, które złożył dawno temu i pielęgnował z wszystkich swych sił, w niezauważalnym momencie stały się kajdanami, w które zakuł się dobrowolnie, napędzany dumą i głupią wiarą, że będzie w stanie ich dotrzymać. Przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że może nadejść dzień, w którym obie obietnice zaczną ze sobą kolidować.  
Ale teraz stał przed celą swojej siostry, patrząc na nią z chłodnym spokojem, który nijak nie odzwierciedlał szalejącej złości w jego duszy.  
Kuchiki Rukia, rodzona siostra Hisany, jego zmarłej ukochanej żony, dwa miesiące temu wyruszyła do świata żywych, jako dziecko, które przytłoczone jego siłą i władzą nigdy nie było zdolne spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
Kuchiki Rukia, przyjęta przez niego do klanu sierota z biednej dzielnicy Rukongai, po dwóch miesiącach w świecie żywych, powróciła jako dorosła kobieta, która stojąc w obliczu śmierci, patrzyła jej prosto w oczy bez strachu.  
-Rukia, zadecydowano, że karą za twoje zbrodnie będzie śmierć. Jutro zostaniesz przeniesiona do Senzaikyuu, gdzie będziesz oczekiwała dnia swojej egzekucji - przemówił cichym, ale tnącym stal głosem, jakim zwykł wydawać rozkazy swoim żołnierzom.  
Rukia, ku jego zaskoczeniu, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Nie było w tym geście smutku ani goryczy. Teraz, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, przypominała mu Hisane.  
-W takim razie, cieszę się, że mogłam pożegnać się z tobą dziś. Dziękuję ci za wszystko. Dbaj o siebie, Byakuya-nii.  
Byakuya zacisnął zęby.  
"Przysięgam, jako kapitan Gotei 13, że zawsze będę przestrzegał praw i rozkazów".  
"Przysięgam, że zawsze będę chronił twoją siostrę, Hisana".  
Nienawidził tracić kontroli.  
Nienawidził przegrywać.  
Chciał krzyczeć z frustracji i gniewu, bo świat nie powinien działać w ten sposób i to wszystko było niesprawiedliwe. Ale był szlachcicem, kapitanem i człowiekiem dumy. Dlatego też zmusił się do zachowania spokoju i odwracając się na pięcie, opuścił więzienie, nie oglądając się więcej za siebie.  
Musiał wybrać pomiędzy jedną obietnicą a drugą i dokonał wyboru.  
I wiedział, że nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy.

Rukia oglądała oddalające się plecy brata bez żalu. Nie obwiniała go, niczego nie oczekiwała. Wiedziała, że jej brat zawsze przedstawi prawo ponad nią i jeśli będzie musiał, zabije ją własnoręcznie, jeśli taki otrzyma rozkaz. Był po prostu takim człowiekiem. I być może gdyby Rukia nie spotkała Ichigo, dziś żałowałaby, że nie dane jej było więcej czasu, by spędzić go z bratem. By go zmienić. Przez pięćdziesiąt lat życia pod jednym dachem, nie pamiętała by kiedykolwiek spojrzała mu w oczy. Nie pamiętała, by kiedykolwiek otrzymała od niego ciepły uśmiech lub pochwałę. Kuchiki Byakuya był takim smutnym człowiekiem...  
Westchnęła.  
Ichigo był jak jego przeciwieństwo. Był tym, który pokazał jej, jak może wyglądać prawdziwa zdrowa więź między rodzeństwem. Nauczył ją, jak to jest być młodszą siostrą dla starszego brata, w momencie, w którym zaczął traktować ją jak jedną ze swoich sióstr. Na krótki moment, stał się bratem, za jakim nieświadomie tęskniła pół wieku. Dał jej miłość i uleczył jątrzącą ranę, o której istnieniu nie miała pojęcia.  
Jak mogłaby żałować, że uratowała życie tego chłopca, który był tak kochającym starszym bratem? Nie wyobrażała sobie tego.  
Gdyby miała cofnąć się w czasie jeszcze trzy razy, do momentu ich pierwszego spotkania, po trzykroć, przebiłaby jego serce Sode no Shirayuki, po trzykroć by go pokochała, aż wreszcie, po trzykroć by za niego umarła.  
"Nawet jeśli świat skończy się jutro, nie będę czuła strachu. Wiem, że Ichigo będzie przy mnie".


End file.
